


So Come On Back To Me

by Linden615



Category: Beatles
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, F/M, George Harrison - Freeform, The Beatles - Freeform, pattie boyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden615/pseuds/Linden615
Summary: George pops round on Christmas and asks Pattie to come home





	

This is something I promised myself I would never tell. I was ashamed for years, but now I’m not, so I may as well spill it. George is gone, Olivia knows the truth, and Eric has nothing much to do with me.

It happened that first Christmas I was with Eric after leaving my marriage. George showed up unannounced at Hurtwood while Eric and I were eating our huge holiday lunch. I remember George mocked me for eating meat, but he joined in with the pudding and champagne and brandy.

The three of us drank way too much. Eric went to watch television and passed out. George played the piano. I started crying.

“Don’t cry, babe. Come sit next to me.” I leaned against him on the piano bench. 

With both of us in drunken stupors, we started kissing and fooling around. The next thing I knew we were making passionate love on the rug in front of the fireplace. It was terribly intense and thrilling. Being drunk and knowing we were being quite naughty, that Eric could wake up and catch us, seemed to make it all the more exciting Then we crawled upstairs and went to bed. I snuggled in with him and with his arms holding me tight, I felt safe for the first time since I’d left him earlier that year in July.

In the morning, George was the first one up so he made us some tea. Eric was still snoring in front of the telly. George and I sat in the kitchen talking, smoking cigarettes and having cup after up.

George asked me if I sure I was happy? “Come home, Pattie. Before it’s too late.” 

He told me he’d met someone and that if I’d come home he’d break it off. Relief flooded over me. I was about to say, “Yes ! I will come back,” when Eric stumbled into the kitchen. We sat around the table eating toast and sipping tea as if everything was normal. George talked about his tour and after a while he went home. Eric and I got on with curing our hangovers. I couldn’t stop thinking about what George had said and truthfully, I considered returning to him. Yet, while I still loved George, I was very much in love with Eric. I can’t deny that.

For a long time, I thought maybe I had dreamed the whole thing. After all, we’d been terribly drunk, but years later George brought it up at a Christmas party and we had a bit of a laugh over our very bad behavior.

“I really did want you back,” he told me.

“I know, darling.” I acknowledged what he was saying, but it was dangerous ground to tread upon, so I put on a cheery smile. “It’s worked out for the best, after all. Don’t you think?”

George put his arm around me and pulled me close. He whispered "Oh, gurl!“ his breath hot against my neck.

Just then Tom Petty and his wife, Jane, joined us and the conversation was dropped, just as it had been that other Christmas in 1974. It wasn’t the last time George suggested I could come back to him. I never knew if he was serious, or flirting with danger, but it was sweet and flattering and one reason I always loved him.


End file.
